A Fateful Encounter
by LatiosFan
Summary: A young girl is running down the streets in a town where the Sinnoh League is about to begin. Will she find what she is looking for?


Our Life Together – A Fateful Encounter

A small story that just came up in my mind when we started discussing in the MorpheusShipping thread on Bulbagarden about how Angie might appear in the anime again, when Ash was competing in the Sinnoh League. As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

The sun was high above Suzuran Town. A lot of people were walking down the streets of this little island town, which was usually a quiet little place. But not today, something was in the air! One every wall billboards were giving clues about what was going on, what was causing this flood of people. Signs with the symbols of the Sinnoh Pokémon League, shops having special offers based on this event, trainers everywhere. The next few days, this little town would be the center of attention for everyone remotely interested in Pokémon. Some would just leisurely stroll along the streets, but others were more in a hurry today...

"Angie, not so fast!" a girl with turquoise hair heard her parents shout from way behind her.

"But mom, dad, we haven't been in that street yet, and perhaps there are some nice shops in this one!" Angie yelled back, not in the least slowing down.

"Do you have any idea why our daughter has developed this sudden interest in shopping?" Angie's father asked his wife, as they were both struggling to keep up with Angie.

"Well, sometimes a girl may have that," she replied, although deep in her heart she was also considering another possible reason.

"Then I hope she soon finds that thing she is looking for..." the man sighed.

But Angie wasn't looking for a something. She was looking for someone. Someone she had been looking forward to seeing every day. And when she saw on the Sinnoh News Channel, Sinnoh Now, that the Sinnoh League was about to begin, she was hoping to find that special person here. It took some persuasion to get her parents to go here, without them finding out the true reason she wanted to go to this specific town today. But here they were. However, after walking through street after street, and turning around countless corners, Angie was still clueless to where she might find him. _Could it be that he is avoiding me? _She started thinking. _Was the bond I thought I felt between us during those moments we were together more fragile than I hoped for?_ A scary thought flashed through her mind. It was true that they never spoke to each other after the last time they met. _Could that mean something, or had he just been too busy?_Angie was gradually starting to loose hope, and by the time her parents had caught up with their only child, they found her sitting outside on the pavement, looking a little sad, with her chin resting on both her hands.

"Honey, what is wrong?" Angie's mother asked.

"Perhaps she is a little tired and hungry after all that running around," her father suggested, "I know I am."

"Well, there was this little diner we saw a few streets back. That seems like a nice place to have lunch," Angie's mother kindly suggested.

Hearing the word "lunch" made Angie's eyes light up again, like she suddenly thought of something. Immediately she veered up, and ran off in the direction of the place her mother had mentioned. _Why didn't I think of that sooner? _It flashed through her mind, as she quickened her pace. Then for a moment she stopped, to see if she was going the right way. _Was it left from this junction... or right instead...? _Angie asked herself. She stood there, heavily in doubt for a few seconds, until her feeling suddenly told her to go left. So she started running again, but just as she came around the corner, she hit something, stopping her in her tracks, and throwing her to the ground! After a few seconds of getting her wits together again, she realized she had bumped into someone, since she saw a boy lying on the ground as well, a few steps away from her.

"Hey, can't you watch where you are going!" Angie shouted, annoyed about this unwelcome delay.

"Well, I wasn't running around the streets like I had just seen a ghost!" the young boy countered her blaming remark.

_That voice sounded familiar... _Angie thought, although since she saw the boy was lying on the ground face down, his words sounded a little muffled and she couldn't see his face. Then the boy got up again, slowly turned around towards Angie, then stretched out his hand to help her up. Angie was still mad at him, and didn't look up at first, but kept staring at his feet. Then, very slowly, she turned her head upwards and found herself looking straight into the eyes of the person she ran into, causing her mouth to fall open in amazement...

"Well, are you going to keep sitting on the pavement for the rest of the day?" the boy asked. And then after a short pause he added at a more worried tone, "you are not hurt, now are you?" while kneeling down besides Angie.

Before the surprised girl could answer however, Angie's parents came storming around the corner.

"What are you doing with my daughter!" Angie's father shouted. "If you hurt her, you are in trouble, son!"

"S-sorry sir..." the boy stuttered as he jumped up like he had been stung by an angry Beedrill, and looked up at the angry father, "but she came running around the corner like someone was chasing her, and then we bumped into each other... and then I tried to help her up and..."

"Hey... wait a second, I know you..." Angie's father said, looking at the boy's face, as his face turned more friendly.

"Well of course you know him dear, that's Ash," Angie's mother helped her husband remember. "Remember, that boy she met during last year's Summer Academy?" she added.

"Now I see it," the father said, "you're that boy our daughter is always talking about, right?"

"Daaad!" Angie said, as she was getting a little uncomfortable because of her parents talking about her to Ash.

"Well, it is true, right love?" Angie's dad continued, while looking at his wife.

"Tell me, what are you doing here, Ash?" Angie's mother suddenly asked, changing the subject.

Angie was very grateful for that, since she had already felt a slight blush coming up as her dad was referring to her talking about Ash so regularly, and she had done this even more frequently after he visited her in Solaceon Town.

"Well, I am here to compete in the Sinnoh League," Ash answered, "see, I got my eighth badge just in time, and now we are here. And we are going to win, right little buddy?" he added, while showing his case filled with the eight different Sinnoh badges.

"Pikaa!" they heard from underneath Ash's cap, that had fallen over Pikachu when they ran into Angie.

Ash picked up his cap, and put it on his head. Then he stretched out his hand to Angie again, to help her up. She still hesitated a little, but then accepted this help, and got on her feet again. As she let go off Ash's hand, she felt her cheeks flush a little red again.

"So, just wondering, but does the fact that Ash might be here, possibly have something to do with the fact that you almost begged us to go to Suzuran Town today?" Angie's mother asked, while winking at her daughter.

"Ah... well..." Angie stuttered, as her face now became quite red.

"Dear, if you wanted to see Ash that bad, you could simply have asked, instead of all this mysterious behavior," Angie's mother continued, causing Angie to blush even more

_Nice job mom... _Angie thought, as she gave her mother a glaring look. _First you help me by cutting dad's remark about me talking about Ash so much short and now you do it yourself. Now all that is needed to make the embarrassment complete is dad making that remark again about me and Ash taking over the daycare when we get married..._

"So, you came here to wish me luck during the Sinnoh Championship?" Ash asked, "isn't that nice, Pikachu?"

_Sometimes it was quite convenient that Ash could be so oblivious, _Angie thought, at this moment relieved that despite her mother's remarks, Ash apparently still didn't know she had grown quite fond of him. She quickly looked at the shop's window to see if she wasn't blushing so much anymore.

"So, now that our little search is over, how about some lunch?" Angie's father suggested.

"Unless Angie has other plans," her mother suggested, winking again at her daughter.

"No, lunch is fine, really, I am starving!" Angie quickly answered.

"Care to join us, Ash?" Angie's mother asked.

"Oh yes, ma'am," Ash replied, "to tell you the truth I was just looking for a place to get something to eat."

"Well, that's settled then," Angie's father spoke, "let's go!".

And so they went to the diner just as they said. But although the food was delicious, Angie's mind was set to other things. Somehow she had the feeling that meeting Ash here could be the beginning of something, something that might have consequences for their future...

* * *

I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. I hope I succeeded in doing that. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.

Those that have played the Nintendo Pokémon games will probably know what a fateful encounter means. It is mostly used to indicate when the player has obtained a very special Pokémon, like a Mew for instance. I thought it would also be very suitable to describe these two kids meeting each other again now, hinting ahead at the future I made them share in my other fanfics. ;-)


End file.
